Giving Up Is Easy
by kimberley7ox
Summary: A girl enters the precinct to rid her filth, but will she get her justice?


She was running, but had no clue where she was headed. "Somewhere safe, somewhere he can't find me. Somewhere safe, somewhere he can't find me." This was all the blonde hair, blue eyed girl could murmur as she ran through the seemingly empty New York streets. She continued her journey through alleyways onto larger streets, choosing to believe if more people were around she would be safer from him.

She began to breathe somewhat normally again as she reached her safe haven, the 1-6 stationhouse. Although she wasn't aware she was headed there before, she was never more grateful for the familiarity of the street. Running in, she flew past the night guards, up the steps and to the left. Shoving the door open, she slowed to a walk as she made her way to the first desk on the left. A woman was sitting there, looking somewhat frustrated as she continued to write. It was the man across the woman, who was previously blatantly staring at the woman, who noticed her.

"Can I help you sweetie?" he asked gently, as not to scare her.

She continued to stare at the woman until she turned to face her.

"I…" she kept glancing toward the man, obviously intimidated.

"My names Olivia, we're going to go talk someplace quieter, okay?"

"Somewhere safe, somewhere he can't find me." It was muttered over until they reached a room filled with stuffed animals, couches and toys.

"He wasn't supposed to do this. I didn't mean to upset him. I really didn't!"

"It is not your fault sweetie. You did nothing wrong. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Audrina."

"That's a beautiful name. It's always been my favorite."

"Mommy used to say she loved it too. That is was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"It fits nicely. Where is your mommy?"

"She died. Last year." Audrina whispered sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Where's your dad at?"

The girl who looked no more then fifteen visibly shook as 'dad' was mentioned.

"He's not my dad anymore! He doesn't act like a dad anymore!"

"Okay sweetie, you need to calm down okay? What happened that he doesn't act like a dad anymore?"

"Mommy died. And he stopped being daddy. He went to being Sam."

"His name is Sam?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"What is his last name?"

"No." Audrina shook her head forcefully. "He'll get mad."

"Audrina, I promise you if you tell me his name I won't let him hurt you anymore." Olivia promised quietly but firmly. "Tell me what happened Audrina, why do you have all those bruises?"

"You'll get him help? Don't hurt him please; he's just upset over mommy."

"I promise baby, we'll get him help."

"He drinks a lot. When he doesn't drink he's daddy, but when he drinks he's just Sam."

"What happened tonight?"

"I was doing homework when he walked in. I could smell the booze when he opened the door. He saw my books and started screaming about the mess I made. He came into the room and started pulling my hair. He…" she had started strong, but nearing the danger, she slowed.

Olivia, sensing she was just gaining courage, said nothing but her understanding face never faltered.

"he pulled me to my feet. He kept screaming how I ruined everything. I swear I never meant to ruin everything!"

Olivia's heart broke as the girl begged to be believed.

"I know hunny, it was not your fault. You ruined nothing."

"Promise?" she asked meekly.

"I pinky promise." Olivia smiled as she stuck out her right pinky finger. After combining both their pinkies, Audrina continued.

"He pulled my hair until we reached the stairs. Then he grabbed my wrists tight and dragged me up the stairs- my head hit everything over step- 3 hits. My head hurts."

"We'll get a doctor to look at you when we're done, okay?"

"he made me stand up. He put his hands on my waist and made me walk to his bedroom. When we got at his door I started kicking and screaming. He usually just threw me in my room and left again. He opened to door and flipped the light switch." Her voice became cold, and distant, as if telling a story that was not her own, like many Olivia has heard in the past.

"He ripped my shirt down the side and my sandals broke when he stepped on the backs. He pushed me back until I fell backwards on the bed. I just kept crying, screaming, and begging him to stop. He laughed. It was hot out, so I was only wearing shorts. He pulled them down to my ankles. He said I deserved it cause I was wearing a thong, that I was asking for it. He put his knees on either side of my stomach and my arms between my knees. My shirt got pulled over my head, but I could still see out of the side."

At this point, the teenager began to imitate the attack with her hands, no longer distant.

"at first he covered my eyes with the shirt, but then he said he wanted to see my face when I screamed. He grabbed a pocketknife off his drawer. I thought he was gonna kill me, but he cut my underwear instead. He put it back on the top of the drawer, but left is open and said that we'd have some more 'fun' later."

Seeing the destroyed girl falter, Olivia stepped in. "What happened next?" she asked softly.

"He moved my arms above my head and shoved his knees between my legs. I kept trying to kick him hit him-anything. I guess he realized he was still wearing his clothes because he yelled and pulled me up. He shoved me into the closet and shut the door. I tried to hide but it was stupid, the closet is like a foot. When he opened it back he wasn't wearing any clothes. He shoved me on my knees and …" she paused for a few seconds, trying to calm herself. "and he told me to suck it, and if I bit him that he'd kill me. I kept shaking my head and screaming but he grabbed my face and led it to his…. . I shut my mouth but he slapped me so I just opened it. The entire time I was crying and he laughed whenever I gagged. He just kept talking, about how I was good and I must be a slut. I wasn't even doing anything! He pled away after a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. Next he threw me over his shoulders. He kept hitting my butt. When he got to the bed he threw me down. He got back on top of me and put my hands back over my head and his knees between my legs. He kissed me on the forehead and said, 'get ready dear daughter.' Who does that?! Why did he do this?" she asked tearfully.

"I don't know hunny, but we're going to get him. What happened next?"

"he pushed into me, hard. He continued to push into me really hard, I just gave up fighting. When he was done he pulled out of me and…"

"Ejaculated?" Olivia said gently.

"Yeah, on my stomach. Then he got off me and went into the shower. I grabbed the first pair of sweats and a t-shirt I could find and ran out of there. When I slammed the front door he was screaming at me."

"You did good Audrina. How did you know to come here?"

"My friend came here last year, when she got raped by her dad's boss in some construction site. She said it really helped."

"Sweetie, you did so well. It's almost morning now; do you have a friend's house that you can go to until we arrest Sam?"

"Yeah, my friend Brittany lives three blocks down. I can go there."

"Okay, is it okay if my friends Fin and John bring you?"

"Oh no, I'll walk. Walking is good." Audrina replied.

"Are you sure? It's no problem, and I would feel a lot better.'

"No I'll walk. How about we compromise and I'll call you when I get there?"

"Alright, that'll work. This is my card; on the back is my cell number and beeper number. Use any whenever you need, no matter what time, okay?"

"Thank you Olivia, are you gong to get Sam?"

"yes sweetie, that's where I'm going right now. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Audrina nodded shyly and moved to get out of her chair. After signing her statement, she was quickly seen by the house doctors and had a rape kit done. After everything was finished, she headed toward the exit.

As Audrina walked out, a loud noise erupted, and she felt no more.

"Is everything okay now, bitch?" A man reeking of booze sneered, before stumbling out the door unseen.


End file.
